


Into the Woods

by saratonincoffee



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut, flirty frasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratonincoffee/pseuds/saratonincoffee
Summary: What might have happened in the woods in 5x04 if they hadn’t been interrupted.Drunk, flirty, horny Frasers getting frisky in the woods, need I say more?Mostly smut with a little bit of fluff and humor sprinkled in there :)
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 38
Kudos: 134





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“Can you recite the alphabet backwards?” She questioned, swinging their hands between them as they walked deeper into the thicket of trees. 

“English or Greek?” He asked, lifting their joined arms and twirling her around before pulling her to his side.

Claire laughed. “If you can recite either of those forwards, you’re in a better state than I.”

He chuckled at her intoxicated state, but his mind was elsewhere. 

He had seen her holding wee Bonnie earlier, and his heart ached painfully at the agonizing reminder that he had never witnessed the sight of his beloved wife cradling their child. 

Christ, what he wouldn’t give for the chance to go back in time, for God to bless him with the sight of Claire holding Brianna in her arms. The sight of her feeding their daughter at her breast, nourishing with her own body a life they created through their love for each other. So wee, with red hair just like her father and her whisky colored eyes a mirror image of her mother. Theirs.

A gentle tug on his arm snapped him out of his reverie. Claire was looking up at him with a tender but concerned expression, forehead creasing slightly as her brows furrowed in a silent question. 

He lifted his hand, gently brushing his thumb across her forehead to smooth out the lines of worry, wanting to ease every discomfort this world could ever bring her. 

He asked her about it then, wondering how she felt, if she perhaps wanted another chance at raising a child, together. They had gotten to raise their wee Fergus for a while, but their time together was cut woefully short before they had any chance to make a true home together. 

Circumstances at present were difficult even if they both did want such a thing, but if it was something Claire truly desired, he would stop at nothing to give it to her. Circumstances be damned. 

“I have no life but you, Claire, but if you wanted another child, I thought that perhaps I might give you one, one that you wouldn't have to suffer carrying.”

Claire looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Please know that if it's at all possible, I love you even more for wanting to take the chance. I also regret that we were never parents together.”

An immeasurable sadness clouded her eyes at the statement, a sadness he knew and understood all too well. 

His fingers laced through hers, squeezing softly and offering a silent comfort. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“But regret isn't reason enough. I love our life. I love our home together. Would we even be the best home for her?” 

She paused, thinking. “And there's our obituary,” she pointed out. “I am grateful for every day we have together.”

She was right. Of course she was. He too loved their home and their life together exactly the way it was. It was something he had dreamed of for years, building a home, a life with her. And it wouldn’t be right to bring a baby into a situation as dangerous and unpredictable as theirs. 

But there would always be a part of him that would ache from the loss of raising a child with her. 

The thought of the obituary their daughter had brought to them did not bother him so much. Claire was his everything. He knew no matter what, their souls would always find each other, whether in this life or the next. There would never come a day when their love for each other did not overcome every other force of nature. 

Jamie leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers gently, feeling hers pucker back against his naturally, almost like an innate reflex at this point, having done it thousands of times before. She brushed a thumb softly against his cheek, trying to comfort the thoughts she knew were running through his head. 

“Careful, soldier.” Claire grinned, pulling back slightly and trying to lighten the mood again. The alcohol flowing through her veins was making her feel giddy despite the heaviness that had blanketed them a moment ago. Jamie felt her warm breath against his lips as she spoke. “My husband is as jealous as he is handsome.”

There was so much uncertainty surrounding them, but she wanted to enjoy this time she had with him. They had felt enough sadness to last them a lifetime. Now was the time to be happy together, to enjoy each other. Make up for the time they had lost. 

They deserved some good after all the shit they had been through. 

Jamie smirked. “Oh, aye?” he questioned mischievously, tightening his grip on her waist and turning them both around. He walked her backwards until she gasped when her back hit the rough bark of a tree trunk. “And who might this husband of yers be?”

“Oh, just a handsome, highland warrior…,” she trailed off, smiling. 

“Dinna fash,” he whispered, moving into her until she was pressed tight between his hard body and the wood of the tree behind her. 

“I’ll no’ let him find out,” he promised, leaning down and capturing her lips more forcefully this time, his hot tongue entering her mouth with a groan that made her insides tingle. His hands started greedily roaming over every inch of her that he could reach.

She felt delirious and excited from the mixture of alcohol in her system and the feelings Jamie was currently eliciting within her. Adrenaline was pumping through every vein in her body, intensifying with every second as he moved his lips down to her neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along its length. 

“And if he does find out?” Claire questioned with labored breaths, tilting her head back to give him more room, continuing on with the little game they were playing.

Her breath hitched when he bit down on her neck in response, surely leaving a mark, and licked the area afterwards to soothe the sting.

“Well then, I suppose we’ll have tae run away together, Sassenach.”

“Run away from what?”

He brought his face back up, meeting her gaze with his eyes burning into hers. “If I was yer husband, I’d kill any man who dared tae touch ye.”

Her breath caught in her throat at his possessive tone.

He arched a brow. “So, if ye dinna want me dead, you’ll need tae run away wi’ me,” he explained matter of factly. 

Claire pouted. “I’m never going to run away from my husband, Colonel, so I suppose you’ll just have to be discreet,” she responded playfully, reaching up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck to try and kiss him again. “Now kiss me, soldier”

“Yer husband is a lucky man,” he told her, staying just out of reach of her insistent lips. 

“He most definitely is,” she laughed, before huffing and grabbing his collar to tug him down, smashing her lips against his messily from the lack of coordination. He responded instantly, and they kissed deeply in a mess of inebriated lips and tongues. 

Their breathing faltered in uneven bursts as Jamie moved his hand down, squeezing her breast, groping at every inch of her flesh until he reached her thigh and hoisted it up to wrap around his hip, holding on to it tightly. 

He circled his hips against her, trying his best to feel her through the layers of skirts. She immediately let out a whimper of dissatisfaction against his lips, needing more than what he was currently giving. 

She clung one arm around the back of his neck while the other moved between them to grasp him firmly in her hand, causing him to choke out a surprised breath into her mouth and rut against her hand desperately. 

She stroked him through his pants, giggling against his lips as she felt him harden fully under her palm while panting softly against her lips. 

“Claire, we- Christ, anyone could walk by,” he protested weakly as she touched him. They both knew his words held no conviction. 

“Jamie, I want you. Here. _Now_ ,” she demanded impatiently, not a care left for anything in the world other than their mutual pleasure. 

“What do ye want, Sassenach?” he asked, devouring her body with his eyes, tongue slipping out of his mouth and licking his lips. Try as he might to resist her, he already knew it was a battle he had lost before it even started. 

She leaned up on her toes and brought her lips to his ear. “I want you in my mouth,” she whispered a little too loudly, licking his earlobe and pulling back with a giddy, drunk smile on her face, a look that was far too innocent considering what she had just proposed. 

The alcohol had completely loosened her inhibitions, and she didn’t give a damn where they were or who could walk by. 

“ _Iffrin_ ,” he swallowed harshly, losing any sense of self control, not that he ever had any when it came to her.

“Take me then, I’m yours to do with what you will.”

Claire grinned and dropped down to her knees in front of him. He had to tilt his head back to look up at the moonlit sky and mutter out a prayer, barely able to keep it together as his wife enthusiastically tore at his belt buckle and pulled down his pants just enough to release his cock.

His wife had a tendency to become easily aroused and impassioned with some whiskey in her veins, and Lord, he had never been more thankful for it, despite the nagging concern in the back of his mind that someone would walk by. They weren’t that far from the camp after all. 

He looked back down, losing any other train of thought as Claire grabbed a firm hold of his hard cock, stroking with leisurely fascination and a dopey smile plastered across her face 

His lips parted with a shallow breath leaving his mouth as he twitched in her grip, hips shifting forward involuntarily. 

“Open yer mouth, Sassenach,” he pleaded as she licked her lips. 

The vixen simply smiled up at him innocently, golden eyes sparkling under the moonlight as she held his gaze and stuck out her tongue, giving him a long, hard, _wet_ lick from the base of his shaft to the throbbing tip.

“Ah Dhia.” His knees buckled and he fell slightly forward, bracing one hand against the tree as the air caught in his lungs. Claire pressed her lips tightly together in a failed attempt to stop her laughter, amused at his extreme reaction. 

The sharp lines of his clenched jaw cast shadows in the moonlight as he grit his teeth and moved a hand down to the back of her head to tangle into her hair tightly, holding her in place as the other took hold of his cock and moved it to her closed, smiling lips. 

He traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his cock before tapping it once against her cheek impatiently. 

“Open yer mouth.” 

It was a command this time. 

Before she could respond, a sound rang out from somewhere in the trees. 

“COLONEL FRASER, ” a male voice shouted. “ARE YE THERE?”

Claire smirked, her drunken state making her bold. “Yes sir, Colonel Fraser,” she teased in a sultry voice before opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around his cock. 

“Ach- _iffrin_ ,” he swore, voice shaky and hips jolting forward in surprise. He tried his best to control the sounds that were threatening to escape his throat as Claire swirled her tongue.

Everything around him disappeared except the feel of his wife’s warm mouth around his cock, taking him in deeper each time she moved her head back down. 

“Claire,” he grunted in warning, but made no move to pull away as the sound of footsteps drew closer, still yelling out for him. 

They were both shrouded in the darkness of the night under the covers of the trees, but if the fool who was looking for him came any closer, they would surely be caught. 

His words were warning her to pull away, but his actions were saying the opposite as he tightened his grip on her hair and pushed her head closer towards him, burying his cock further into her mouth, watching himself disappear inside with hooded eyes, completely hypnotized by what he was seeing.

Claire looked up, meeting his wild eyes, mischief swirling in the hues of her own dilated pupils. 

“COLONEL FRA-”

The man’s call cut off abruptly when a guttural groan left Jamie’s throat as Claire suddenly took him so deep that he hit the back of her throat. When her throat contracted deliciously around him, he could not have stopped the animalistic sound that escaped him even if his life depended on it. 

Claire held him there for a moment, breathing harshly through her nose before pulling back. 

“Thomas, did you hear that? I think there’s an animal behind those trees. Could be dangerous, we don’t have any weapons. We should head back to the camp, Colonel Fraser’s probably just in his tent,” one man said to the other. They couldn't have been more than 50 feet away. 

“Let’s go look by his tent then,” came the gruff response. 

Claire pulled back completely, removing her mouth from him and falling back against the tree, unable to stop from bursting out into laughter as the men who were looking for Jamie walked away with heavy footsteps, leaves crunching audibly beneath their feet. 

Jamie was breathing heavily above her, brows furrowed tightly as Claire sat on the ground in front of him, trying to contain her snickers while his cock ached painfully from the loss of her mouth. He was not at all amused. 

Leaning down, he picked her up from under her arms so she was standing and turned her around swiftly, bracing her hands against the trunk so that she was slightly bent over, still laughing under her breath. 

However, the laughter died in her throat and turned into a surprised gasp as she suddenly felt a cool breeze on her lower half. Jamie had rucked up her skirts so they rested bunched up above her arse. With one hand tangled into her hair and the other holding onto her hip tightly, he thrust himself slowly into her soaking wet heat. 

She moaned as she felt him fill her, inner walls stretching to accommodate him. 

He stilled halfway inside her. “Ye need tae be quiet, Claire.” 

“I wanted you to finish in my mouth first,” she pouted, but wiggled her hips back trying to take him deeper. 

“And I want tae finish deep inside yer quim,” he responded, thrusting further into her, almost throwing her off balance and tumbling to the ground. He quickly grasped her hips with both hands to hold her steady. 

She giggled at the small mishap, unfazed. “My husband could finish in both,” she told him drunkenly, turning her head and grinning at him challengingly as he massaged her arse.

“Yer husband is 50 years auld, Sassenach. His cock wilna stand up again soon if he spills himself in yer mouth.”

Another teasing thrust, not fully giving her what she wanted. 

“In any case, we dinna have time fer that, someone will notice soon enough _Colonel Fraser_ isna in his tent, and I need tae make sure yer well pleased before then.”

“Go on then. Stop with the teasing and please me,” she bit her lip and circled her arse back against him. 

He grinned back at her, a few loose strands of hair falling messily over his face. Spreading her open, he looked down to where he was halfway buried inside her and slammed forward, finally giving her a full thrust until his hips were pressed flush against her arse. 

When she almost toppled over again, clearly not able to hold the position in her current state, he grunted before pulling out completely and spinning her around. 

He picked her up and she huffed as her back hit the tree again, clinging to him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their chests heaved with erratic breaths as he positioned himself at her entrance, nudging just the tip inside.

“I want ye so much, I can scarcely breathe”, he murmured, his warm breath washing over her ear. 

“Funny, my husband used to say the same thing,” she joked. 

He chuckled in response before tightening his grip on her thighs and plunging into her without warning, burying himself as deep as possible, causing both of their laughs to morph into choked moans and gasps.

“Mmmh.” He kissed her messily with his tongue in her mouth as he started moving, a futile attempt at keeping them both quiet. One arm held on firmly under her thighs as the other moved to grip harshly onto her arse.

“Ja- Jamie,” she whined as he worked up to a smooth rhythm, her back hitting the tree harder with each rough thrust of his hips. 

“Shhh, mo chridhe,” he breathed into her mouth. “I’ve got ye.”

She whimpered at the gravelly sound of his voice, his words inciting a warm, tingling feeling within her very core.

They held their lips not more than a hair's breadth away, intoxicated in each other as the whiskey on their breaths mixed in the space between their parted lips.

Her hands worked deftly, pulling his hair tie off and flinging it to the ground, fingers tangling desperately into the smooth, flowing locks. 

“Ah!” He gasped out, her tight grip causing a stinging sensation against his scalp and a throbbing sensation in his cock as she tugged at his hair.   
  
“Sorry,” she giggled, thinking she had maybe pulled a little too hard. 

“Do it again,” he growled. “Harder.”

Her smile widened and she leaned forward, sticking out her tongue from between her teeth and swiping it across his bottom lip. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and her eyelids were heavy as she pulled back to look at him.

She tugged on his hair at the same moment he gave a hard thrust up into her, causing them both to fill the silence of the night with their uninhibited sounds of pleasure.

He clenched his teeth, struggling to stay composed as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, obscene noises escaping through his teeth despite his best efforts, in tune with the force of each of his thrusts.

“Don’t stop, Jamie please, don’t stop,” she begged as he continued to drive into her against the tree in a fast paced rhythm, fingers digging into her thighs so hard they would surely bruise. She could feel the rough bark of the wood against her back, but it was a dull feeling compared to the deliciously agonizing sensations she was receiving from his body. 

She was close, _so close_ , she just needed -- 

He suddenly stopped thrusting, buried inside of her to the hilt. He ground his hips against her, pelvis rubbing against her clit in the most exquisite way. 

Moving his head to rest his cheek against hers, he growled roughly against her ear, sounding like he was struggling to hold off his own release. “Let go, Sassenach.” 

Her loudest moan yet escaped her throat as her orgasm hit her with an unexpected force. She arched towards him, writhing in his arms, vision going white as she clenched around his cock and soaked it with her release. 

Liquid fire pulsed throughout her whole body as Jamie coaxed her through it, moving his hips harder and faster to push the mindblowing feeling further to the point she nearly screamed from how intense it felt. 

He smashed his lips to hers in a futile attempt to keep her quiet, but lost hold himself when she pulled at his hair harshly, a carnal reaction to the uncontrollable pleasure that was wracking through every limb in her body. 

His jaw went slack as he let out a deep strained moan into her mouth.

“Clai-,” he choked out, his palm smacking against the tree next to her head to hold himself up, face pressed against her hair and mouth falling open. His entire body tensed and jerked against her as he gasped out sharp, muffled grunts with each spurt of his release inside her.

His muscles rippled with tension as he continued to grind his center against hers, dragging out the sensation until he was spent. 

He held her with the small amount of strength left in his body as they both slowly drifted down, foreheads pressed together as they struggled to regulate their breathing. 

A moment later he gently pulled out and let her down until her feet landed lightly on the ground. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his body and kissing her mussed up hair as his fingers softly grazed across the top of her head, letting their bodies bathe in the bliss that had flooded through them. 

“Take me to bed, my handsome, highland warrior,” she whispered, nuzzling her face into his chest. 

He pulled back a little, giving her a look with his lips tilted up into a teasing smile. 

“To sleep,” she clarified with a soft chuckle. 

He laughed, gazing at her softly as they both recalled a similar turn of phrase uttered many, many years ago.

“Rud ar bith do mo bhean álainn.” (Anything for my beautiful wife)

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips in response.

They readied themselves quickly, doing their best to tame their appearance as they pulled twigs and leaves out of each other’s equally mussed up hair. Jamie picked up his ribbon from the ground and lazily tied his hair back.

He then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped down to his knees in front of her, raising her skirts slightly and slipping his hand underneath to help clean up the mess he had made. She sighed, a soft, satisfied smile adorning her face as she felt his gentle touch between her thighs. 

Once they were finished, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked back in the direction of the camp.

They almost made it back safe. 

“Colonel, we’ve been lookin’ everywhere for you!” A man came running up to them. They were only several feet away from their tent. 

Jamie cleared his throat. “Aye Thomas, as ye can see, I was on a wee walk wi’ my wife.”

“Oh, of course. Are you both alright, sir? We thought we heard an animal in the woods earlier.”

Jamie squeezed Claire’s waist as she pressed her lips together tightly to stop from breaking out into another fit of laughter. 

“We’re fine. I didna hear anything, must’ve been the wind.”

“But I-“

“We can discuss whatever matter ye have in the morning. My wife’s verra tired, we would like tae be retiring tae our tent for the night.”

“Colonel, Isiah Morton is here,” Thomas spoke urgently for fear he would be interrupted again. When he realized Jamie was listening, he continued. “He wants to see Mistress Brown.”

Claire and Jamie looked at each other. An understanding passed between their eyes before they nodded at each other slightly and turned on their heels, walking in the opposite direction of the camp to deal with this new task at hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> This would transition into the drama that happened in the house with Isaiah and Alicia.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
